The Ghost of You
by niimura x
Summary: In 1940s Japan, America was the enemy. But when a soldier falls for the daughter of the U.S Ambassador, he'll discover just how far he'll go to rescue the devil from her Hell. GazettE AU, UruhaxOC. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by the song, written by My Chemical Romance. AU WWII fanfiction surrounding the Visual Kei band "The GazettE". Real names are used, so this is your reference guide: Takashima Kouyou [Uruha], Shiroyama Yuu [Aoi], Suzuki Akira [Reita], Uke Yutaka [Kai], and Matsumoto Takanori [Ruki]. I do **not** own GazettE...yet.

* * *

_I'll come back for you._  
_But when?_  
_...I don't know._  
_Will you promise me?_

Staring up at the ceiling from his bunk, Kouyou was lost in thought. His shoulder-length blonde hair was unkempt after six days of continuous battle, his bangs matted over his almond-shaped eyes. He turned his helmet in his hands in the silence.

He did not know what time it was. He only knew the ink black sky outside, perforated by tiny pinpricks of light and the sound of war. The air was thick with gunpowder and shrapnel, heavy with the threat of American air raids sneaking up on them like the Greeks in their Trojan horse. Though the war was the furthest thing in Kouyou's mind at that hour.

"Takashima-san?" A whisper from below startled him, and he dropped the helmet in his hands. It was the squadron's first night back from the field, and small noises still very much surprised Kouyou's alerted mind. The man on the bottom bunk shifted, the flurry of moving sheets unusually loud. "You're awake, aren't you?"

"I am," he answered in a low whisper, so as not to wake the other sleeping men. "What is it, Shiroyama-san?"

A small laugh from below. "You're always awake at night, when we come back. Why?"

Kouyou did not answer, and the man sighed. "Family? A girl?"

Where she was, it was morning. He imagined her, still asleep, as the rising sun filtered through the glass pane of the window. The white lace curtains would be open; she hated having them shut during the summer. The hazy golden rays illuminated her features. She slept on her side, the left half of her face against the pillow. Her full lips slightly curved in a sleepy smile, wavy brown hair splayed over the white pillowcase. Her face, slightly rounded with eyes and nose set in so beautiful and delicately that he could only describe them as carefully engraved, glowed. Her long lashes rested above her cheek, gilded with sunlight. She looked like an angel when she slept. He remembered that clearly.

"Yeah," he found himself murmur. "A girl."

"I know the feeling," Shiroyama fondly whispered. "I've got a girl myself. Two actually. A wife and daughter, back in Mie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My daughter just turned six. But this war's got me worrying if she'll see seven. What with the firebombing and all."

"If that happens?"

"I'll go to Washington D.C and pull a fucking Rape of Nanking on them myself."

"Yes, because you can orchestrate an entire attack on the U.S Capital, Yuu," the man on the bottom bunk beside them muttered sleepily. "By yourself. Well, maybe you could. If you pretended to be one of Japan's finest geisha to sneak up on them. You're womanly enough to pull it off, that's for sure."

"Fuck off, Akira!" Yuu hissed. "Just because your girlfriend is a blow up doll--"

"--Ah, an American blow up doll! Only the finest American import. It's really all their women are good for, when you ask me--"

"Nobody asked, and if you don't watch your fucking mouth I'll rip your jaw off, Suzuki." Kouyou snapped. "Someone already broke your nose."

It was true. Some way or another Akira ended up having his nose broken, and he now sported a white bandage that wrapped around the injury. He scoffed. "What, can't joke?"

"Just shut up."

"Whatever," Akira whispered as a loud boom exploded in the distance. On that tense note, they settled into a silent and uneasy slumber.

Kouyou's promise echoed in his mind.

"I promise you, my love."


	2. Sakura Dyed Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by the song, written by My Chemical Romance. AU WWII fanfiction surrounding the Visual Kei band "The GazettE". Real names are used, so this is your reference guide: Takashima Kouyou [Uruha], Shiroyama Yuu [Aoi], Suzuki Akira [Reita], Uke Yutaka [Kai], and Matsumoto Takanori [Ruki]. I do **not **own GazettE...yet.

* * *

It was April of 1940.

The sky was the color of an unhatched robin's egg, without a single cloud. The sun was bright, the kind of brightness that only happens after a long spell of rain. It was a cherry blossom viewing party in Hakone, at a friend of Prime Minister Yonai's estate. Kouyou was appointed as one of three military bodyguards to escort the Prime Minister. Nationalism was running high in the tense atmosphere, as Japan delved deeper into the war. He noticed this through the brisk pace of the soldiers and officials, the way a glimmer of worry occasionally flitted through the deep onyx of a geisha's eye. Kouyou couldn't help but feel prideful at his position, serving his duty to his country as a member of the Imperial Army, even if he was not out on the battlefield. He watched the unfolding party with a slight tinge of boredom, his eyes drifting over the guests.

This was how he first saw her.

Toward the edge of the estate, near the moon-viewing pavilion, a young woman milled about, alone. She was partially obscured by the drooping blossoms, but he could make out the way her hair hung loose, reaching to her waist. She wore a white blouse and grey skirt, the blouse loose-fitting and contrasting with the pencil skirt. A camera rested in her hands. From her features, the easy, languid way she moved, Kouyou instinctively knew she was not Japanese. He raised an eyebrow. A Westerner? Why would a Westerner be at a Japanese event, let alone an exclusive one such as this?

He got his answer within a moment.

"And this," said the Prime Minister's translator, startling Kouyou out of his thoughts, "is the U.S Ambassador, James Logan."He motioned toward a tall man with greying auburn hair. Lean, with a kind expression and hazel eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, James Logan smiled."Prime Minister," he said with a courteous bow, "it is a pleasure to meet you."As the translator relayed this message to the Prime Minister, the young woman with the camera wandered over to the group. Kouyou's gaze shifted over to her almost immediately. James noticed her presence, easily putting an arm around her shoulders. "This is my daughter, Harlow."

With a smile that clearly said she was proud of herself, she spoke. "**Hajimemashite, watashi wa** Harlow **desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**," she greeted with a bow.

The translator and Prime Minister exchanged glances, impressed. Harlow beamed. Despite the thousand-yard stare he was trained to keep at all times when called to attention, Kouyou could feel his lips tug themselves into a smile. He thought it was cute.

"It is an honor, Harlow," the Prime Minister addressed her directly with a nod of his head. Harlow's amber eyes seemed to glow with the praise, and she looked at her father. "Father, the estate is simply too large for me to explore alone. Perhaps, can you join me?"

"Sorry, dear," James replied with a sheepish grin. Harlow's expression instantly fell. "I'm here on business, after all. It can wait, right?"

The Prime Minister nudged the translator, then gestured to the three soldiers. The translator nodded.

"I'm sure," he said congenially, "that one of our soldiers can be spared to assist your daughter with a tour of the estate.""I would appreciate it," Harlow said as her smile returned. Her eyes met Kouyou's for the first time. The translator nodded. "No trouble at all," he replied, "the Prime Minister insists."He turned to the three, giving them each a scrutinizing glare. Finally, he pointed at Kouyou. "Takashima, is it? How about you take Harlow-san here around the estate, while the Prime Minister speaks with the Ambassador."

It was not a question, but a statement. Remembering his demeanor, Kouyou gave a brief nod. "All right."

Harlow and Kouyou drifted away from the small group, toward the moon viewing pavilion. "Um..." she began. "Let me see if I got this right. **Watashi no nihongo wa heta desu. Gomennasai.**"

Kouyou laughed to himself, and Harlow gave him an anxious glance. "It's fine," he said in English. "I understand you either way."

Taken aback, she stopped in her tracks. "You can? Really?"

"I learned English when I lived in America for a few years. My father's job moved us to New York when I was young."

"Oh!" Harlow said brightly. "I've never been to New York. In fact, this is the first time I've left California."

"California? Really?"

He learned a lot about her. She had two younger siblings, twin brothers named Dimitri and Hunter. Her mother was a "typical American housewife", as she described it. She was nineteen years old, a fair amount younger than he was. Her birthday was in November. She was attending a college in San Francisco, but was visiting her father. He listened, rapt, as she described everything to him.

They stopped at the entrance of the estate, where two soldiers stood guard to the building. One smiled, waving them over. "Takashima-kun! Over here!" He shouted. Harlow glanced over."Your friends are calling you."

"Huh? Oh. Uh. Want to go over there with me?"

"I need an escort, don't I?" She smiled when she said this, and Kouyou couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was infectious. Plus, he had a habit of inexplicably grinning when he looked at people. The two headed over to the doors.

"Uke-san, Matsumoto-san. Having fun?"

"Oh sure," the shorter of the two said with great sarcasm, "This is exactly what I signed up for. Standing in front of some rich guy's house and staring at people."

"Takanori-kun, hush," the man next to him admonished. "A job is a job."

"Yutaka, you're just happy standing there."

"Yes, because I get money. Who is your friend, Takashima-san?"

"Oh, this is Harlow," Kouyou answered, gesturing to her. She waved. "**Hajimemashite**," she greeted.

"Hallo," they both said with a wave.

"She's the U.S Ambassador's daughter."

Nodding, Yutaka glanced at her. "You don't see many Western people at Japanese Cabinet events."

"You two! You are not here to talk to guests! You are guards! Do your job!" A shout resonated loudly from the side, and Takanori and Yutaka pulled themselves to attention. "Sorry," Yutaka murmured. "We'll talk to you later."

"See you."

Retracing their steps, Harlow cast him a sideways glance. "So, is your first name Takashima?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Kouyou."

"Kouyou...well, I think you should know, Kouyou. I don't think you're cut out for the army."

"What?" Kouyou was almost offended. "Why?"

"People with smiles as nice as yours don't belong in the army. Now smile!"

"Huh?"A bright flash temporarily blinded him, and Harlow laughed. "Candid shot. But seriously, smile. I want a picture of you."

As he smiled for her, he felt something, a warmth that welled into his throat, caused his pulse to the flash returned, his heart skipped.

* * *

Author's notes:

"**Hajimemashite...Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**" means "Hello, my name is ________. Pleased to meet you/please treat me kindly."

"**Watashi no nihongo wa heta desu. Gomennasai**" means "My japanese is bad. Sorry."

...Uruha really does have a habit of looking at people and grinning. XD


	3. A Devious Plot

**DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by the song, written by My Chemical Romance. AU WWII fanfiction surrounding the Visual Kei band "The GazettE". Real names are used, so this is your reference guide: Takashima Kouyou [Uruha], Shiroyama Yuu [Aoi], Suzuki Akira [Reita], Uke Yutaka [Kai], and Matsumoto Takanori [Ruki]. I do **not **own GazettE...yet.

* * *

The small room was heavy with cigarette smoke. Four men sat stony-faced around a fold-up green table, beneath a dim, swaying lightbulb hanging from a beaded chain. The atmosphere was tense. In the center of the table lay a ratted old map of the islands of Hawaii. The man on the far left sighed, exhaling smoke, as he addressed the man across from him.

"We have to plan our strategy," he said as he stubbed out the remains of his cigarette. "For next week's attack."

"Camui-san, if I may? Is an ambush...well, necessary?" The man sitting diagonally from him asked, the usually present smile he had absent from his face. His distaste for the attack was apparent.

"Uke," he said levelly, aiming his stare at Yutaka. "The Americans have a formidable army. A couple government officials will be in Hawaii for the winter holidays. It would be the best way to declare war on America while emphasizing that Japan's empire will be unconquerable. As it goes, it is not my decision to remain secretive when attacking. It is Yamamoto's. If you have a problem, take it up with him."

"Go easy on him, Gackuto," the man across from Camui said in a mocking tone. "He's new to the idea of violence. After all, we are dealing with Yonai's old bodyguards."

Yutaka, as well as his friend Takanori, took silent issue with that. However, General Camui Gackt was not one they wanted to cross, particularly with his illustrious history as a member of the Imperial Army. Gackt shrugged.

"Perhaps you're right," he said, "Mere lackeys."

"So who are these government officials?" Takanori asked, eager to shift the conversation away from humiliating Yutaka. In an almost bored voice, Gackt answered.

"No one particularly important. A senator or two. I believe the U.S Ambassador's daughter is there as well."

"James Logan's daughter?" Yutaka asked. Raising an eyebrow, Gackt nodded.

"You are aware of who I am talking about?"

"No," Yutaka replied. When Gackt turned to light another cigarette, Yutaka and Takanori exchanged a long glance, heavy with unspoken acknowledgement and dread. It did not go unnoticed by the fourth man, and he smiled deviously.

Lieutenant Colonel Ishihara Takamasa leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table with ease. He was young, at least ten years junior to Gackt, his youth confirmed by the sparkle in his warm chocolate eyes. He had discarded his cumbersome military uniform in favor of dark cargo pants and a mud-colored sleeveless tank top, displaying the array of inky black tattoos that adorned his body like calligraphy. His black hair was long and matted, and a cigarette hung from his smirking lips. Pressing his fingers into a steeple, he spoke.

"Harlow Logan. I recognize the name. Her father held a lot of influence with Prime Minister Yonai. I've met him before. A bit of a flake, but his parenting skills are pretty good. You can tell he loves his children very much. And from what I remember, Harlow is a pretty girl. So...maybe it would be more of a slap in the face if we, say...get ahold of her beforehand? Keep her as a prisoner of war. They'll take the threat seriously."

Alarm crossed Yutaka and Takanori's faces as Gackt mulled the thought over and then nodded.

"Way to be scheming, Ishihara-san. Good idea. A little rogueish, but nevertheless a good idea." He turned to the two sitting diagonally from him and nodded once. "Matsumoto, Uke. You will go to Pearl Harbor the sixth of December and locate Harlow Logan. Bring her to Tokyo. I'll pull some soldiers from Manchukuo to meet you in Tokyo in order to assist you. The two of you are dismissed."  
When they didn't move, Gackt's eyes narrowed. _"Now,_" he added, his voice thick with a threat. They simultaneously rose and exited the room.

Takamasa grinned. "I can keep a...personal, watch on Logan."

Gackt eyed him. "Where did you meet the girl? I've only heard her mentioned once when I met Ambassador Logan."

"Some sakura viewing party in Hokane," he answered in an easy tone. His eyes implied that there was a back story, but Gackt refused to press the matter.

"We'll see."

***

A week later, Kouyou, Yuu, and Akira were pulled from Manchuoko by orders of General Camui Gackt. They were to be stationed in Tokyo to aid with a top-secret operation. On the airplane back to Tokyo, Yuu cheered.

"Home, sweet home! No more uncomfortable cots to hurt my back, no more loud explosions, no more nasty ass food, no more--"

"No more listening to Shiroyama gripe about his back like an old man, no more ugly Manchurian women, no more--"

"--Seriously, Akira, someone is going to knock your teeth out, the way you disrespect women so callously," Kouyou interrupted. But he was laughing.

"Oh, please. What can they do to me? I'm Suzuki Akira! Asskicker of the Japanese Empire!"

Loud laughter from Yuu and Kouyou followed. "_Asskicker? _If anything, you just get your ass kicked," Kouyou shook his head. Yuu punched a fist in the air.

"Punching bag, hoo!" Yuu shouted. Akira laughed.

"Joke all you want, in a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"When have you ever fought fair?" Yuu asked.

"Good point!"

***

They were greeted by three soldiers. Two stared at Kouyou, attempting to convey some silent warning with their eyes that he didn't quite grasp. But he recognized them. _Yutaka-san. Takanori-san._ The third, though he had never met him, was familiar solely due to his outlandish appearance. He waved, abandoning all pretense of attention. "I take it," he called, "that you are Shiroyama, Suzuki, and Takashima from Manchukuo?"

"**Hai,**" the three answered respectfully. The man nodded in approval, smiling.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Ishihara Takamasa. But, due to the secrecy of this mission, you will simply address me as Miyavi-_sama_. These are Kai and Ruki. You'll need codenames, too. Decide for yourselves."

"Uruha," Kouyou said immediately. Miyavi stared at him.

"Uruha?" He repeated. Kouyou nodded.

"I like the sound of it."

"I'll go by Aoi," Shiroyama said. Akira shrugged.

"I don't know...Reita for me?"

"All right. Now, for reassurance. I am Miyavi. This," he motioned to Yutaka on his left, "is Kai. On my right is Ruki. You're Uruha, you're Aoi, and you're Reita. Our...guest, cannot know our real names."

Something about Miyavi's tone raised suspicion, and Uruha glanced over at Aoi and Reita. They met his eyes, both pairs filled with equal amounts of cluelessness. He looked at Yutaka and Takanori, who he had to remind himself were Kai and Ruki. Ruki gave him a look that clearly said he would explain as soon as he had a chance. Miyavi smiled.

"Seeing as I have work to do, you five can head on to the bunker where our, ah, guest, is. Your job is to find out anything she knows for plans against Japan. I'll meet you there in an hour."

The five left, and Uruha smiled. "Yutaka! Takanori! You guys are alive!"

"He has your girlfriend," Ruki said plainly. Kai shot him a look. Uruha stopped dead. "She's still your girlfriend, right? That girl from the sakura viewing in April?"

"Harlow," he murmured, feeling his throat dry as it constricted. His body felt numb and hollow. Aoi and Reita stared openmouthed. Kai shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry," Kai said.

"Where is she?"

"They'll take us to her," Ruki said hollowly, gesturing to the car waiting for them.

Uruha sprinted toward the vehicle.


End file.
